


Never give up

by Serendivinity



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendivinity/pseuds/Serendivinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning. He was a broken man who just kept trying.</p><p>Jack x Reader short series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of a new Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! *Waves* A little disclaimer, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.   
> Now this story is set AFTER chronicles, when everyone is a little more adult, because there is some strong language in here but not a lot. I've worked for about a week on the story, each chapter is relatively short and painless.   
> I didn't want some of the characters to be as goofy as they are in the cartoons so apologies if they are a little OOC to what you're used to at times.   
> I decided to keep all the Shen Gong Wu names the same as in Showdown, the only thing I've got from that show is Ping Pongs character in here.

"No, I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!" Jack shrieked his usual lung bursting cry, his hands thrown up in the air to protect his face. "Don't do me ugly!"

You let out a heavy sigh. "I feel sorry for you..." You looked down on the man with pity. For years you and the other Xiaolin monks had battled him, he never gave up in his quest to dominate the world, but as time went on there was no gap between victory any longer. Jack would turn up to the showdown looking ever more pathetic, at first you rolled your eyes and let him get on with it, but now... It actually hurt to see him so broken. You leaned down to his level, he flinched and moved back from you. "Really Jack? I'm not going to hurt you. How long have we known each other?" He gave you a worried glance and then relaxed. You released another sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to help you."

"What! Why?" He exclaimed. "Like you're giving me counselling or something?" He cocked a thick eyebrow at you quizzically. You could imagine the weird scenario playing in his twisted mind.

"No, stupid, I wouldn't even want to pry into your physchological trauma. I'm going to train you. You're not even trying anymore Jack, there's no fun in that!" You regarded him now, standing back up to your full height. The Xiaolin dragon of Lightning.

"What the hell do you get out of this? Are you tricking me? I don't get why you, Miss Goody.Twoshoes would give me the time of day, let alone give me go-to advice on kicking your fellow warriors asses. What would they do if they found out you were helping me?" As usual, he spoke too much.

"That's for me to worry about. What I don't understand Spicer, is why you never bothered to learn how to fight in the first place, you've had plenty of time..." You pondered the statement and his worthiness of your training. You extended your arm out to him, he took it cautiously. For a pale, cold looking man, his hands were warm. He brushed himself off nonchalantly after quickly releasing your hand.

"Uhh, for that I need someone to, you know, teach me?" Jacks expression angered you, he was trying to belittle you when you were offering him an exit from his misery.

"Dear, with all that money you posses, I would have thought you would go to a club or something! It's amazing what the outside world offers..." He returned your annoyance with a look of his own.

"Yeah well, I had more important things to do, the times didn't suit me." He pouted.

"Do you want me to teach you, or not?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, enthusiastically. "Definitely. I won't disappoint you!" God. He was so needy. How could this end well?

"Well, that remains to be seen, " you smirked at him. "Dawn, tomorrow. You'll meet me 3 miles south of the temple under the shade of the blossom trees. We need to keep this a secret."

"I knew you had a dark side!" Jack elbowed you playfully.

"Don't push it Spicer." You warned. He chuckled and activated his helipack. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you're late I will refuse to teach you, this is your only shot Jack. Don't screw up." He huffed at that remark and flew away, for once, in silence.

This was going to be interesting...


	2. Early Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just remind you lovely folks that this is set after Chronicles, (Because I kind of want to forget that it exists but Ping Pong is a cutie) everyone is in their like late teens early twenties.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this I worked hard on it. I tried to make everyone a little less goofy too, Jack still has his moments though.

Jack turned up 15 minutes early, he had fashioned himself some rather fitting attire. A black garment adorned with red trim, but unlike the Shoku uniform you wore. his signature golden circle and red swirl rested on a belt buckle strapped around his torso. Silk loose fitting pants... You had to focus a little harder at that point... Spicer had grown to be quite the looker over the years, his hair had grow out to past his shoulders and his physique didn't look as weak as he lead you to believe. All those years of shifting broken robot parts home and then fixing  them had done a favor for his physical attributes.

"Are we going to get started? You're zoning out like a zombie over there, or is that part of training?" The redhead mocked.

"Shut it. Yes it is, your first lesson is meditation. You need to focus your energy and find your inner power." Phew. You dodged that one nicely. Although, you had planned on making him suffer the worst disciplines first. You wished he wasn't a enemy so he could do your chores at the temple.

To your amazement, he didn't complain, call it lame, or use some sly quip against you. He simply sat down, crossed his long legs awkwardly and closed his red eyes.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes to check on you. If you hear any Monks... Improvise." You dashed away from the blossoming tree to leave Jack to his own world.


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaaaapter three! This is going be about 21 chapters long. And maybe a few spin offs, depends on popularity of curse. Are there still XS fans out there even?!

When you returned he was still sat exactly how you had found him. Only he almost looked asleep... His concentration was impeccable! He didn't flinch or react in any way when you approached. Perfect! Or maybe he was asleep...

"Jack?" You asked quietly. He 'hmm'd' in response. "I'm impressed." He opened one eye and grinned wickedly at you.

"I'm learning from the best," he shut his eye again just in time. Your face flushed the colour of his hair.

"Psht. Shut it, Spicer. I said I'm impressed, don't read too much into it." You tried acting nonchalant, but it failed

"I gave you a small compliment, don't read too much into it," his smirk didn't falter with his sly retort and mocking of your voice.

"I forgot you were a master of charm..." Was this classed as flirting? You cringed inwardly... You were flirting with the Jack, of all people.

"Shut up woman! You're breaking my concentration. I think I mastered it."

"It takes longer than 20 minutes to find your center." He pouted at you which earned him a laugh. What was going on?! If the monks could see you, they would skin you alive for even entertaining the notion of helping Jack, let alone being friendly with him. But they also knew Jack wasn't as bad as he made out to be. Often he teamed up with you all when Wuya had taken over the reigns if the world, or when Chase young interfered with Jack's own sinister plans.

"Hey, Y/N, what do we do next? Kicking, punching, how about that cool flip stuff you do?!" His eyes were shining brightly with admiration and excitement. But unfortunately the task at hand wasn't what he had in mind.

"Balance." You stated flatly. "Before you learn to do any cool martial arts, you must learn the art of balance, if you can't keep yourself steady you will never be able to kick like a master or punch with the force of a mountain. When you learn how to balance, you will then learn how to block. Which, Spicer, will do you some good." You winked at him. "I want you to stand on one leg," he did as you instructed. His legs wobbled  his torso leaned left and right, and he awkwardly shot his foot back down to the floor. "Try it again," his attempt wasn't much better the second time. "And again," without complaint he did it. This time he maintained a better posture, but it was still sloppy.

"Okay, it's not as easy as it looks, but on the ice I'd be owning your 'balance' right now!" He growled and put his foot back to the floor. "Damn it! Y/N, I'm useless, what's the point in this? I'll never be any good at it..."

"Don't give up on me now genius, the point is I want to see how strong your will is before I do teach you anything too heavy. I spent a year learning how to breathe. Like you, I thought I had mastered it pretty fine all those years previous. You know, with the fact that I wasn't dead and blue. Now, try again, but Palm facing the floor," you demonstrated, placing your arm down and craned the lower portion of your arm to the floor, your palm was flat. You raised your left leg up to your chest, your other arm snaked upwards towards the sky, your face locked in a fierce expression. "Concentration Jack, I thought I just taught you this?"

"Yeah but you didn't teach me about any body placement..." He groaned as he copied your stance.

"You're actually doing fine."


	4. Put on your War Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeliner woes!  
> Thanks again for reading!

The others hadn't noticed much, their attentions were otherwise, like training Ping Pong to rise up the ranks. He was almost ready for his promotion to Shoku warrior... You were happy for the little guy, but just recently you felt like an outsider.

You announced to the group that you were going out for groceries. You were, but you were out more for your alone time. Just recently Clay was acting peculiar around you, it made you feel uncomfortable to think that he might think of you other than just a warrior and friend.

The store was a wonderfully refreshing contrast to the outside heat, the air on blasted your skin, it felt amazing. You nonchalantly strolled down the isles looking for things to purchase. You had the regulars; toiletries, noodles, rice, vegetables, sauce mixes, soups. You strolled down the makeup isle. You were a girl, you were allowed to by societies perception! Pretty pastel eyeshadows, pink lipsticks and lipgloss, mascara, but you found yourself absentmindedly picking up the thick liquid black eyeliner and placing it in your shopping cart. A little extra wouldn't hurt, right? Worst case scenario you'd look like Jack... But you admired the precision of his makeup applying skills.

And now the image of him was stuck in your head the store wasn't safe for you be alone with your thoughts. You heaved a heavy sigh and headed for the checkout.

Returning to the temple with your shopping supplies you headed to the bathroom to try your new products. You applied your foundation, followed by your mascara, wiping away any excess liquid that got onto your skin. You reached for the eyeshadow but your hand found the liquid eyeliner instead. You were no stranger to pencil eyeliner once in a while on special occasions. You unscrewed the lid and applied the cold liquid to your eyelid, creating a neat black line that curved into a cat-like flick at the end. You did the same on the other eye and glanced at your reflection.

It looked dark, a little heavy, but mostly... It actually suited you.

You scooped up your products and took them back to your room, then joined the monks outside for training.

"Uh, Y/N, did you do something different to your face?" Clay voiced his observation. You frowned.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something different." You replied.

"Y/N! Why have you painted such thick lines on your eyelids?" Omi asked. You balled a fist and gritted your teeth, grinding them as the small monk grinned wildly at you.

"I thought it would look good." Your voice was like venom.

"You look like Jack Spicer!" Omi laughed. Your hand found his perfectly round shaped head... Which then sailed through as you launched him away from you.

"That was most unescessary!" Omi shouted angrily, rubbing his sore bald head.

You stomped off to the bathroom to wash it off, but unfortunately Dojo caught you on the way in, announcing a new Wu. You huffed and followed him out into the yard, wiping at your eyelids with your sleeve but it wouldn't come off easily, you sighed and decided to just leave it how it was and face ridicule.


	5. Suspicious Lizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys! I've made Dojo a bit of a grumpy dragon in this story, I liked writing him this way though.  
> Bit of a short one I'm afraid until the next chapter!

"Holy crap!" Jack exclaimed. "Loving the new look." His eyebrows wiggled at you. Years ago that would have made you shudder and smack him. However, as adults you grinned back at him and winked... He stared dumbfounded at you for a second before turning his attention to an overly loud mouthed monk who had found the Feathered Tail Shen Gong Wu.

"Looks like this conversation can wait until later..." He whispered in a dark monotone voice that sent a shiver down your spine.

You weren't aware of a little dragon who caught the closeness of your proximity out of the corner of his eye...

Omi leaped over Jack with ease, keeping the Wu away from the enemy's pale fingers. You all ran for Dojo who multiplied in size, he took off into the sky in a swift but speedy ascent. Spicer had no chance of catching up to you all. You took a glance back at the shrinking redhead, your hands feeling clammy against Dojo's scales.

That was when the dragons suspicions began...


	6. Glimmering Bricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still reading by this point! Don't forget to drop a comment, it's much appreciated! <3

Each and every morning you would get up earlier than usual so you could be out before the monks could suspect anything. Jack would be waiting with a grin on his face, ready to start a new day of training. Of course, you mostly taught him something then went back to the temple to do chores and your own practice. The monks didn't notice any difference in your behavior. Dojo announced a new Shen Gong Wu, of course, Jack was only 3 miles from the temple, he would have the same lead as the rest of you... But that wasn't the problem, he had a big mouth, what if he let it slip you were training him in secret because of your 'pity'?

Of course he still knew nothing of technique, you still had him doing breathing techniques and discipline exercises....

Everyone hopped on Dojo's back and the dragon made a joke that he wished you were all younger teenagers once more, the load was getting heavier to haul, especially Clay.

The trip to Denmark was a quick one, you spent most of it worrying.

"Is something wrong, Y/N, you've been awfully quiet?" Clay asked out of concern.

"No, nothing, I'm fine... But thanks for asking Clay." You batted your eyelashes innocently at him. He smiled and accepted your reply.

"Well if you need to talk, I'm all ears." The Texan looked on as Dojo encircled a clearing where his "chills" were strongest.

You had a feeling you were being followed, all the way here, and you didn't really need to look deep to find the culprit.

As if on queue he made himself known.

"How many Monks does it take to find a Wu? And you say you fight fair, huh?" His eyes were locked on yours. Your face heated up, you looked away in annoyance and took after the group to find the Wu.

A sparkle glittered in an old broken wall catching your eye, darting for it you heard the propellers before you felt the full force of Jack tackle you.

"I'm going to make you pay for this later, Spicer." You hissed in a low tone.

"That sounds like a promise. I like this side to you." He pinned you down with his weight, you tried to shift him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off me you insipid, overconfident nutjob." He laughed harshly at that. He seemed even darker than usual.

The propellers on his backpack whirled and he was off like a rocket after the shimmering rock in the wall. You grabbed on to his foot to stop him but he dragged you forward. You winced and let out a little shriek as he dragged your foot over a rock, but he didn't stop. Speeding ahead towards it... Almost. There.

You focused, and suddenly your little weight against him felt like a mountain had landed on his leg. You cast a wicked smirk at him and then in one swift movement, you pulled him back and used his weight to spring you forward, grabbing  the Wu from a small hole in the wall. You knew he wouldn't give up, it was another thing you had always admired about him. He grabbed the object shortly after you, it began to emanate a golden glow.

"Y/N, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." His face was inches from yours. You weren't sure if you were comfortable with this new shift in relationship. It had been easier as good girl vs bad guy... Now, he was invading your personal space with an even cockier persona.

"Fine," you replied flatly, trying not to portray anything, especially not to the now observing monks. "Balance game. First one to fall from the podium is the loser." You grinned, a look of fear flashed through his eyes but he regained composure quickly. "I hope you've been practicing, genius." You whispered. "My Eye of Dashi against your Fancy Feet."

The floor gave an almighty rumble, two thin bamboo poles shot straight hundreds of feet in the air along with a pedestal for the remaining 5 monks.

"Whoop his bottom, Y/N!" Omi shouted.

"Don't let that rotten snake cheat his way outta this one!" Clay added.


	7. Showdown Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth will come out... eventually.

_Two. God. Damn. Hours._ You regretted the second your pity gave you a sense of mercy over Spicer. Damn his blubbering. Damn his persistence. Damn his balance!

"Give it up, Y/N, I got you beat on this one!" You wanted to beat the smirk off his overly powdered and eyeliner plastered face!

"How on earth is he not fallin'!?" Clay shouted.

"Yo, were bored over here, shoot some lightning at his sorry ass!" Rai spoke up.

"Go Y/N! You are most admirable!" Ping Pong cheered.

"Why isn't Spicer cheating like he always does?" Dojo scratched his head.

"Why do you guys always think I have no shame?" The redhead barked at the judgmental monks.

"Uh, because you don't..." Kimiko glared at the evil steampunk mechanic.

"Oh for heavens sake, this is getting us nowhere." You shouted. "Dien Li Flash!" You focused your chi on the middle of the pole Jack was balanced on.

"No fair!" He whailed. The pole vibrated and his balance swayed.

"Eye of Dashi, lightning!" You struck again, this time closer to the top.

"I was trying to fight fair like you tol-..." His eyes darted as he worked the sentence around quickly before letting something slip, "are doing, but now I'm going to have to play it unfair!" Your balance slipped when his mouth ran away with him.

Perhaps this was his way to win... Why would he care what the others thought of you when they found out? As long as he got the Wu, nothing else mattered, right?

Well he wasn't giving up without a fight and neither were you.

"Fine." You hopped onto the other foot your leg was becoming tired. If you couldn't push him off, you would soon fall off your pole. "Den Li, pulsating shock, lightning!" Electricity shot out like a firework from your fingertips, heading straight for Jack. It was then, in many years of fighting against him, he did something unexpected... He stood and fought against a Xiaolin warrior with his own skill and courage. His gloves were interlaced with rubber. He absorbed the shock through his hands, focusing the energy back on itself and converting it to another form. Light! He rolled the energy in his hands and spread his palms out to face you, sending the blast back your way. He momentarily blinded you, your legs shook and the pole under your shifting balance cracked... You fell.

Dojo swooped down to collect you before you became a splattered mess on the floor.

"What the... Dojo, what just happened?'" You shouted angrily at the dragon, utterly defeated by a moron.

"I think you just got showdowned kiddo."


	8. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! I would really appreciate it. <3

He had to admit to himself, he wasn't surprised when you didn't meet him in the usual spot the next morning. Your training hadn't taught you to be a good loser, only a sore one. His years of endless defeat and thwarted domination attempts had taught him to pick himself back up again after a defeat.

He carried in with his focus techniques nonetheless. This place was peaceful.

You sulked, you had lost your elemental Wu, a showdown and your sense of pride all in one afternoon. How could you teach your enemy? How could you have been so stupid to think that you were doing the right thing? Teaching evil how to fight was only arming it further. You should have known better!

So why after you looked at the clock, being an hour late, did you drag yourself up, dress in a mundane and robotic fashion and head for the cherry trees? You were scared to answer that one.

There was no one there... He really had double crossed you to learn a little something to use against you. Although wasn't that the point of you teaching him? Competition was hard to come by these days...

You sighed. Thoughts and feeling were heavy to bear among such conflicted and clouded judgement.

So you meditated, your back against a large rock and the waterfall in the distance in view.

Jack opened an eye, he couldn't concentrate today. Yesterday he was so proud of himself, he wanted you to be proud of his progress, but instead you hadn't bothered to show up this morning to train him... He was confused to say the least, you were training him so he could win showdowns, weren't you? If he really wanted to ruin you he could have told the monks what you were up to, well he would be stupid to do that in the early stages of his training. He'd at least learn some defense first before watching you become an exiled monk, hey maybe he could even recruit you to team up with him? That vision played out in his mind quite nicely, you could train him to become a merciless Heylin master like Chase Young! With that level of skill he could easily take on the world.

You heard a snort from behind the rock, it sounded like a macabre snicker. Someone was up to no good.

"Spicer?" You questioned the snicker, but only one other person trained here...

He didn't answer, maybe he didn't hear you or he was stupid enough to think he could sneak up on you... A cunning idea indeed. You slowly and quietly scaled the large rock, sure enough when you reached the top you could see a red and black meditating blob below.

You jumped over the top and tucked your feet up into monkey style Kung fu, landing swiftly into mantis. Jack shrieked and scarpered behind the rock. You laughed harshly at his antics, when he realised it was you he emerged, brushing himself off.

"Don't ever do that again!" He whined.

"Serves you right for yesterday's showdown, what the hell was that?" You demanded softly.

"Science. I knew you would use your element, so I made sure I was grounded and your strike had nowhere to go. As for reversing your focus... I have no idea how I did that, but it looked so cool! You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless!" He started laughing at the recollection.

"Because I was not expecting that from you, the grounding of my strike maybe, but using it against me? That was a surprise! You're beginning to think like a warrior." You winked at him. "Tomorrow, bring your Monkey staff, I'll show you my favourite animal style of Kung Fu." His eyes lit up like a puppy, you had to admit, his presence was growing on you. The monks had become so reserved lately as they honed their skills. Your spirit remained free and less serious. You felt a split was forming' hence why you were here, training the Heylin side.

"Oh man! Monkey style Kung Fu! I've seen you do it's it looks awesome, your sweeps and jumps! Everyone else is busy with Crane, Tiger and Dragon..." Your eyebrow twitched.

"You have been studying! How do you know the different animal styles, and more importantly why have you been watching me?" He blushed. It was obvious under that pale flesh, the rose stain that washed across his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah I know a little, I mean, I've seen. Kung Fu Panda..." You honestly wanted to hit him. "But I did my own research on your styles and I know Omi focuses on his Dragon formations, Rai favours mantis, Kimiko is tiger, Ping Pong just copies Omi... Clay, I really don't know what the hell Clay does. I don't think Texas hoedown is a style in Kung Fu," your sides were aching at this point. You had never pinned Clay with a Xiaolin animal style, he had his own way. But you definitely favoured the monkey.

"I'm impressed." You offered him a heartfelt smile, one which he returned. It wasn't evil or cocky. It was a genuine smile.

It looked good on him.


	9. Fighting formations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the animal formations in this chapter are hard to follow.  
> Dragon = Evasive and Block  
> Tiger = Aggresive/Attack  
> Crane = Blocks and Counters  
> Monkey = Low attacks  
> Leopard = Attack
> 
> There are lots of styles but these are some of the main ones.

Weeks had passed, and you had taught Jack formations and basic Kata stances. He was a quick learner but a clumsy one, so it made teaching him a test if your patients at times.

You had both had to throw the schedule around, Omi had noticed your disappearance every morning, one day he followed you and almost caught you teaching Jack the mantis formations. You shoved the steampunk engineer behind a tree while you carried on your Kata, Omi raised and eyebrow at this but shrugged it off when you said you preferred this location, it helped you focus your chi. He bought it, of course...

"Right! I think your ready to spar Mr Spicer!" You announced. He cheered gleefully and stepped into a stance.

You attacked, he blocked clumsily leading you into a swift parry, you twisted through in tiger formation, he countered with sloppy dragon evasion, but you were impressed that he knew his counters. He could hone his skill on them later. You twisted you wrists and pushed out into a tiger palm strike, you got him! He took a blow back and regained composure. Rolling his hands back out into focus your chest began to swell with pride. You crouched into monkey, sweeping at him from low with your feet, but he jumped and countered, instead of blocking now with dragon he shifted his stance into tiger which was an aggressive formation. You evaded and used his own weight against him, finally you decided to give him a lesson in footwork and openings. With a swipe of your arm across your body before impact against his forceful palm strike you evaded his movement. Shifting his center and cutting through with your own tiger formation and then you swooped low into monkey and took his foot out. He lost his balance when you sweep kicked him a third time and he fell backwards in defeat with a 'oof!', you extended your arm out to him to help him up, he grabbed your hand but pulled you down, a dirty move!

You craned your hand belonging to your trapped arm over into a beak shape and grasped his wrist, your other hand found his chin... His head landed against the dirt, this time he was definitely defeated.

"Dirty tricks backfire Jack. Has these last few years taught you nothing? I'm not saying you have to fight fair now, just don't take cheap shots!" You shouted at him, whilst still pinning his head against the floor... "Uh whoops, sorry." You apologised as you let go of his face. "Wouldn't want to mess up that pretty boy face of yours..." You tried to come across as sarcastic but it wasn't working in this instance... He smirked at you.

"Hah, as if. You can't ruin looks like these baby, chicks dig scars!" That comment made you feel uncomfortable, you shifted you weight, you were still pinning him to the floor by sitting on his chest.

It was then you noticed something you hadn't up close before... Not even when he was I invading your personal space during a showdown or being narcissistic and creepy. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blood red. Your chest gave an almighty twist of pain.

You backed off Jack as quickly as you could, not offering to help him up from the floor. "I think we should take a couple days off from training, you've earned it..." You looked at your feet in shame.

"Are you serious? I was just getting the hang of it! I'd rather not." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Your heart twisted even more, it made you feel sick. "Wait... Are you worried the others are going to find out that you're training me? Y/N those losers don't deserve you, you're way cooler than they are. Their all so judgmental and self righteous. But you're nothing like them... You're..."

"A liar. A traitor. A bad person." You finished his over complimentary speech with a monotone criticism.

"I was going to say amazing for helping me of all people, but I gotta say, are you are lying to your friends, betraying them by training someone on the Heylin? Yes you are, that's not very Xiaolin, but I don't care. I won't judge you... I'm not exactly in a position to judge. But I wouldn't anyway I like this reckless side to you!"

"You really know how to make a girl feel special..." You laughed. "But seriously, I... I need to figure some things out..." Your eyes cast him a weak glance.

"Join me." It was a bold and flat statement. You blinked in surprise. "I've seen the look in your eyes when you fight. Your fighting yourself as well as anyone else... You don't belong on the Xiaolin side, you never have. Face it, you're bad and you don't want to admit it!"

"I can't abandon them, I can't abandon my friends! I can't do what you do!" Your voice was more pleading than assertive.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself? Chase Young turned on the Xiaolin temple! Raimundo sold you all out and so did Omi, he trained with Chase, remember?!" Jack barked at you.

"The soup made Chase bad, he was selfish! The other two soon realised they made a mistake, they were never really bad!" You fired back.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He launched his Heli carrier and instead of flying away he flew straight at you, pushing you forcefully against a rock. You craned your hand just before impact, sending a palm strike to his face and using his weight against him, lifting yourself up and flipping on his head, narrowly missing the rotor blades. You shifted your weight and grabbed hold of the left rod that held the blade, bending the metal in the blink of an eye and landing not so gracefully in anger.

Jack shrieked as the pack threw him around. He crashed against the rock, ends of the blade chipped against the sedimentary surface and broke off, rendering his pack broken.

"Urgh! Do you have any idea how many times I have had to fix this thing because of you!" He shouted. You laughed at him, and it wasn't a soothing laugh, it was cold and harsh. "And you say you're not evil, how am I supposed to get home?" He whined.

"Not my problem, you should of thought about that before you attacked me..."

"Really?! I was trying to prove a point. You didn't need to break this!" He brandished the pack around close to your face, you looking on disapprovingly. "Psht. Like you even care..." He stuffed the broken remnants into the compartments of his backpack. "I'll see you in a few days." He said moodily as he started walking to the nearest road.


	10. Truth Surfacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fine tuning the next chapters, they should all be up today!  
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> I just want to mention that these are written on my iPad, so if there are any words that don't make sense blame my auto correct, I swear it's faulty or just strange!

You bolted back to the temple, straight past the confused monks. When people were running through the temple it usually meant they were in trouble. They shouted after you but you ignored their cries, dashing straight to the vault, setting in the secret combination and followed the spiraling staircase down, grabbing any Wu you could find with flying abilities.

You snatched up the Silver Manta Ray, springing out if the vault and activating it to fly away from the temple.

"Where are you going?" Kimiko shouted after you, her voice fading in the background.

"I've got an emergency back home, stay here!" The others looked skeptically at one another. You hoped to the gods that they wouldn't follow.

His bright red hair was illuminated under the hot sun, you could see the slump in his shoulders as he dragged his broken pack behind him like a sad child.

"Get in, loser!" He jumped and turned in haste to see you flying the Manta Ray using his favorite insult in a quote from Mean Girls... You offered him an apologetic smile, he returned it and hopped into the flying object.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm taking you home and that's it. I'm not joining you and I'm still putting a hiatus on our training." Jack looked a little disappointed at your statement.

"Fine. Just take me home." He glared out the window as the Wu soared above the clouds.

The hours felt like eternity spent in awkward silence, Jack was sulking and it wouldn't shift. You decided to let him stew in his misery for a while.

"Let me out here, I can walk the rest of the way..." Just then his wrist watch beeped "Shen Gong Wu alert." He sighed.

"Crap!" You exclaimed. "If I show up with you there the monks will know... If I drop you off at yours you can find another means of getting to the showdown." You commanded the Manta Ray to go faster, reaching Jack's house quickly.

"Here..." He handed you his wrist watch. "I'll... see you there?" There was a look of sadness in his eyes.

"You will see me there, yes." You nodded. "Thank you." You added, he nodded to you in recognition.

"Not a problem." He hopped out of the Wu craft and ran for his front door, the Ray guided you back up and you followed the GPS in Jack's watch.

It didn't take long for the genius to catch up, he tailed you most of the way, drawing back a distance when you had reached your destination. The monks were already there, hunting for the new Wu.

"Y/n, are you alright? You left in a most peculiar fashion this morning!" Omi perceptively challenged as you landed and called the Wu back to regular size.

"Yes Omi, my Dog back home had gone missing, my Dad couldn't find her, but I found her so It's okay!" You hoped you were out of the woods, until a certain wood elemental monk chimed in.

"But Y/N, how did you know a Shen Gong Wu had activated?" The noise couldn't have sounded at a worse time. A small beep emanated from your wrist. Ping Pong took a jump back. "Why are you wearing Spicer's watch?!" He shouted, the rest of the gang's attention was now on your lower arm. You had no answer for that... As if right on queue, heavy metal music blasted out of rattling speakers of a flying car.

"She stole it from me at the last showdown! Give it back! Those things cost a fortune to make." His whiny tone of voice saved the day.

"I thought you guys might have thought ill of me if you knew I had stolen..." Improvising, you thought they had bought it. One literal dragon didn't.

"I didn't see you steal anything." Dojo stated. "And I'm the official officiant of all showdowns, remember? I observe everything. Y/N has been acting odd for weeks!" He scowled at you, his eyebrows knitted down heavily, this was the proof he was looking for.

"Don't be like that Dojo, Y/N already told us she has been trying to find her ultimate form of meditation. To do that she needs peace and quiet, can't exactly find that around the temple these days." Clay was defending you, he moved closer to you and pulled your shoulder towards him affectionately, you stumbled clumsily into him.

"Dojo what are you trying to say?" You were genuinely hurt, but he was on to you...

"I'm trying to say... Notice how Spicer hasn't attacked us at the temple in weeks either?" The groups eyes were now on you like there was an imaginary spotlight pointed in your direction.

"Ha! I wouldn't work with her if she paid me... I've been working on a project you morons. Dragon bot, do your worst!" Jack jumped from the car and ran for so something that caught his eye.

Raimundo spotted the object too. He left you all behind to argue and fight the giant dragon robot that Jack had so magnificently constructed. There was only one scenario where this was headed...


	11. Truth Surfaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky: I have a new chapter for you all! And some words of wisdom from the Dragon of Water...  
> Omi: The jig is down!  
> Becky: Uh you mean the Jig is up...  
> Omi: Up, down, left, right, the jig is jigged!  
> Xiaolin Warriors: *Sweatdrop* He isn't trying anymore...  
> *Pats Omi* Bless him, he doesn't need to try.
> 
> Enjoy folks! I'm trying not to make the dialogue as cartoon-y and silly! It's difficult! D:

The showdown was over. Raimundo won and Jack couldn't help himself. He slipped up. The monkey style Kung Fu he had learned became stronger when he used the monkey staff, he had no control over his own cognitive functions. 

"Urgh Jack is such a freak!" Kimiko stated in anger. "Where did he learn moves like that?" You began to sweat.

"Yeah, where indeed." Dojo cast you a hardened stare. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a move I've only seen YOU perform, would you!" It was an accusation rather than a question. You gulped.

"I hate to admit it, but Dojo is most certainly correct." Omi added. "I do not believe you have been training alone like you have lead us to believe."

"You're right." There was no lying to get out of this. The game was up. You swallowed hard and pushed back the feeling of rejection from your friends. Even though half of them were accusing you it hurt, despite the fact that they were right. "I've been helping Spicer because I pitied his constant defeat. How can we become better warriors when we have nothing worthwhile fighting?" It was almost true.

"And you think helping Jack was the answer?!" Clay stomped his foot in anger.

"What where you thinking?!" Kimiko joined in on the anti-you bashing.

You sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was only trying to help the weak!"

"Hey I'm right here!" Jack shouted as he marched over to you all. "I begged her to train me. Don't take it out on her, she was just being nice. Which is something I can't say about the rest of you.

"Why are you defending her so much?" Rai puffed up his chest and took a step forward towards the redhead.

"I'm not! I-" you gave Jack a pitiful glance as he still tried to continue defending you. "I'm out of here..." He flipped down his googles and walked over to his car.

"Aren't you going with him?" Dojo frowned at you.

"No. I will pay for my mistakes." You hung your head in shame.

Kimiko placed a hand in your shoulder. "I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's obviously not, but you're doing the right thing now. I know we've teamed up with Jack in the past, but that was for the greater good, training him so he can catch up to us isn't the way... Because that would take 50 years, let’s face it he would have probably given up by then and got a job." You were happy she wasn't mad at you. You smiled weakly at her and let out a breath you had been holding for a while, you patted her hand in recognition and thanks. She nodded.

Ping Pong looked disappointed, Omi and Rai looked angry, but Clay looked pained. Dojo grew to his full size and you all hopped on his back in silence.

Something told you that this time your mistake couldn't be fixed.


	12. Trouble in paradise

The next few days were painful. Omi never let you forget the dangers you could have placed them in if Jack had trained longer under your tuition. You tried to remind them that this was Spicer, and that he was barely a match for all of you to begin with.

Kimiko would make jokes at you, but then apologise when your temper flared about what she was insinuating.

Clay ignored you, and Raimundo made you do everyone's chores. They still hadn't told Master Fung. Dojo was having a hard time keeping a secret from his beloved master. That dragon could definitely hold a grudge... Wherever you went, someone would accompany you, usually it was Ping Pong, we was worried that you were going over to the Heylin side. The little monk even followed you to the toilet until you threw him out of the restroom. 

"Do I need to remind you of Rai's past transgressions? Give me a break!" You shouted at Omi for the third time that day. "You've been under Chase's thumb before! I make one mistake out of pity rather than disloyalty and you all treat me like the enemy! I thought friends help friends? I forgave all of you instantly for your idiocy..." They had finally broken you. How could they be so cruel, the two most influential of the group were both easily swayed by the Heylin side on more than one occasion.

"That was when we were still learning!" Omi tried to defend his actions after calling you 'weak of heart and absent of mind'.

"Oh you insignificant ego head!" You saw white hot flashes cloud your vision, everything moved slowly. You found yourself circulating energy in your hands to send at the monk.

"Y/N, No!" Clay boomed, charging like a raging bull to stop you. Too late. You let the electricity fly, Omi had no way to defend again your element in such a rapid amount of time, after all, water was a conductor...

The lightning struck the little monks arm and sent him reeling backwards into the air. Rai caught him before he landed. Clay finally reached you and pushed you back.

"What did you do?!" Kimiko screamed.

You looked at your hands in horror, shock pulsates through your body. The feeling... It had just taken over, like you were somebody else entirely, like someone else inside of you had burst out and taken control. 

"Omi!" You shouted at the unconscious monk, tears filling your eyes. "I didn't mean to, that wasn't me!" His eyelids lifted a little, he looked so tiny and frail in that state. Not the fearless monk you had grown to admire all those years previous.

"From where I was standin' it certainly looked like it was you who was pullin' the damn punches!" Clay shouted, his voice was deep and heavy, but his demeanor remained calm... That was dangerous when Clay was involved.

"It is okay, Clay." Omi stood up shakily, brushing off the dirt. "I do not believe that Y/N would have done such a thing had she not been influenced by Spicer." Omi gave you a weak smile and approached you, you sobbed quietly, rubbing profusely at your eyes. "There is a great deal of good in you, but now there is anger and hatred... " You felt sick, your knees dropped to the cold temple floor with a heavy thud.

"Yes." Your voice was quiet and weak, it felt robotic like it came from the depth of your subconscious rather than your literal consciousness. You admitted it to yourself, you had feelings for the idiot mechanical engineer who plagued every Shen. Gong Wu visit, the man who often thought it was fun to blow up the temple and openly steal from you all in attempt to make his plans come to fruition. The man who had been there for you a few times in the face of adversity, against Wuya, against Chase...

You stood in the trance like state of mind that had taken over and admitted to your friends that you were no longer loyal to just them. You walked away from them. After the way they had taunted you and blamed you over the last few days was a stark contrast to Jack Spicer... Who only accepted you as you were, faults and all.

"I'm so sorry Omi, I can't fix this, not now..." You cast them all one last glance. "Silver Manta Ray," you summoned the Wu in your pocket, it grew until it became the flying object you required to make your escape.

"Y/N, you're making a mistake! Don't let that snake cloud your judgement!" Clay shouted after you, his face betrayed his crushed feelings.

The Manta Ray flew off. You pinned in the GPS on your phone and headed for the only place you had left to go...


	13. Proposition for the damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundunnnn. Hopefully I'll have all these edited by the end of tonight. Doing painting in between.

The rain poured mercilessly down on the world below. It definitely fit well with your hollow mood. Lightning flashed in the distance, gradually coming closer and closer.

It struck the Shen Gong Wu you were travelling in, the Manta Ray shrunk back down to a regular sized Wu, leaving you to fall through the sky. You screamed shrilly on your descent, this was not how you were expecting it all to end... But that darkness that clutched your emotions took over, that horrible seed in the back of your mind telling you that perhaps it was better this way, no one else would get hurt for your actions...

"Woah there!" Before you collided with the floor to mark your certain doom, you stopped inches above the ground and a familiar voice emerged. You could hear the flapping of wings above you, a rather large black, grey and red bird was holding you.

The Ying Ying bird. That could only mean one creature was about to approach you...

"Go away, Bean. I'm not interested in your deals." You were thrown on the floor with an almighty force of the moby morphed large bird.

"Now now, I was going to offer no such thing. I want to help you darlin'" Hannibal Roy Bean drawled. "After all, I got rid of those pesky monks for you so you could run along to Jack Spicer and live evilly ever after." The red disgusting creature laughed so hard he coughed. You heard the words 'pathetic' dribble out of his mouth with his sputters.

"What did you do to me?!" You screamed at him, readying your feet to squish him.

"Oh no, darlin' you did that to poor Omi. I simply left clues around the temple about what you were up to. Earlier wake up calls, a few subconscious thought here and there with the others. You know Dojo isn't that sharp of a tool. Although... He is a tool!" The kidney bean laughed once more so harshly that you were sure he was coughing up whatever internal system he had.

You let out an angry sob and swung for the Ying Ying bird, and more importantly, it's passenger. The bird swooped up and you came crashing down again.

"My my, this is all too easy!" Hannibal mocked.

"Why?! Why did they have to know?" You demanded, holding back a sob. 

"I was bored and you my dear, well your early morning training sessions with Spicer were most interesting." He summoned up an image of Jack grinning wildly at you as if he was really there and your chest gave a twist, your pulse stopped. 

"Urgh, well it was bound to happen at some point," the bean mumbled to himself, his bird let out a squawk of amusement. "That boy was pathetic, until you started showin' an interest he seems to have grown a pair... I think you've strengthened our depleting force of evil, you might as well join us now. Something tells me you won't refuse my offer this time..."

He summoned a potion and threw at at you from atop of his bird. You caught it and eyes the red liquid cautiously.

"What offer?" You had to admit, had a way to get into minds and peak their interest.

"Don't worry, it won't make you look like a freaky lizard, if that's what you're worried about. It will swap your Chi. Bye bye Xiaolin Dragon, hello Heylin Warrior. But I don't think you'll need it right now... Eventually you'll turn." He stated darkly, and with that he flew away, leaving you with your hand clutching tightly to the vial, soaked by the rain and a soul that was shattered, but not entirely...


	14. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Reader x Jack progression. Yay! *Throws confetti*  
> Anyway, kudos or comment, or both? <3

Everything was a haze of white and black. Reality... it all seemed broken and disjointed, you had abandoned your friends who had fought bravely with you for years. Stood by you, laughed with you, helped you through _almost_ everything even when it seemed like there was no hope. Somehow, there was no fixing it this time... There would be no welcome back. There was only one place you were welcome and there was no certainly that Jack wouldn't sell you out for a dollar given half the chance. He had some way to go to earn your trust and respect, after all it had taken this long for him to win your affection.

You rang the door bell, the rain was heavy, hot flashes of lightning were following you, feeding off your negative energy. You just wanted it all to go away... You wanted it all to just fade away.

Lights flashed on in the hallway, making you jump, your eyes were barely registering anything in this darkness.

"Hold on! I've lost the keys again. Don't go anywhere!" Jack shouted. The sound of his voice made you forget about the monks.

Minutes passed. The lock clicked. The door opened. You fell forward. Pale arms caught you awkwardly.

"This is the first time you've rang the bell," Jack chuckled softly. "Bots, help me carry her!" He shouted at his robots who rushed forward to retrieve you. Everything finally went black after that.

________________________________________________________________________________________

You awoke to the low roar of guitars playing their hauntingly deep melody, the buzzing of machinery and the occasional flicker of white and blue light. You stretched yourself out realising that everything ached, your neck, arms legs... but everything felt warm and toasty, you looked down at royal blue silk sheets that had been placed over your dry body. The sofa you were resting on was incredibly comfortable and large, the cushions were luxurious and plush. Peeking over the top of the sheets to see familiar red hair which occasionally flashed gave you a large sense of relief, he was hunched over a robot with a heavy looking mask concealing his features.

"Jack..." You called softly.

He stopped and snapped the mask up over his head and placed it on the table. He rushed over to you, his hands covered in dirt and oil, black smudges of soot over his cheeks which contrasted harshly against his anaemic skin.

"You're awake!" His voice was concerned. "You've been out for like three days!" He knelt down next to the sofa, his height still towering over you.

"Three days?" You absentmindedly reached for your head. "Wow. I thought it was a couple of hours or something..." You looked around and softly smiled.

"Why..." Jack sighed."Y/N, I don't want to get my hopes up here, but why did you come to my house?" His eyes were transfixed upon yours.

"I left the temple.... I don't know why I'm here, it just felt like this was a place I might be more welcome than back there..." You hoped you hadn't insulted his hospitality but what you got in return wasn't what you were expecting.

"You're always welcome here. No matter what your alliance..." You could tell it was hard for Jack to say, but he meant it.

Your hand found your pocket, you pulled out the vial. "I don't think you have to worry about that..." You said as you pulled out the cork that was keeping the liquid contained.

"What's that?" Jack asked bluntly, his face scrunched up in a disapproving manner.

"Hannibal gave me this." You said, confirming Jack's suspicions. "He said it will swap my Chi." Jack grabbed the vial and the lid and forced the cork back in the top. "I thought that was what you wanted?" You cocked your head to the side in confusion, studying his expression.

"I would love for you to become evil, but this? You'll become like Chase! I mean, yeah you'd probably make a hot lizard lady, but you'd be a total ass." He tucked the vial inside his pocket... So he wanted it after all... You sighed. This was a mistake.

"You should drink it." You stated.

"No! I'm keeping it away from you, I don't want it! Is that what you thought?" You nodded. He frowned. "Fine." He took it out of his pocket. Your heart sank.

He poured it onto the floor, the liquid bubbled together to form the shape of a scull before turning black and scorching the floor.

"Trust me now?" He inquired.

"Starting to," you couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ooh, I gotta show you this!" He returned to his animated self, grabbing your hand and helping you up to a standing position. You stood up a little too quickly, blood rushed to your head and sent you reeling backwards on to the sofa, static energy pulsed through your blood, so when Jack touched your hand he snapped it back in agony.

"Sorry! I just... Don't quite feel myself." You had to admit, you felt pathetic and desperate. It was driving you crazy, the gravity of what you had done finally hit you like an avalanche, your emotions were unstable and there was no grasping on to them, so you clutched to something physical. Your hands found Jack's coat collar...


	15. Swings and Flashes Backward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh this ones interesting... (I hope)  
> Sorry, I feel like I'm being totally cruel to the reader. :( *Hugs* I'm making all these horrible things happen in this story! Like leaving you hanging on that last chapter... And so you will continue to!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated as usual! <3  
> Also, please note I type this on iPad, I'm not sure if you've ever used one to write with... they don't play nicely. Auto correct is evil!  
> And also lemme mention, I chose London as your place to grow up 'cuz I googled it and there's one there apparently, I never said you were born there. ;) Gotcha covered folks!

Flashback. Everything was how it used to be, you were training with your friends in the zen garden of the temple before you all followed Raimundo's succession to Shoku warrior. Dojo was less grumpy in those days. There was talk of new apprentices joining the temple, and the world was balanced, no feelings for a certain stupid genius, no conflict with your temple duties.

"Wu alert!" Dojo slithered through the bushes quickly with a look of glee on his face. "This ones a good one!" He was brandishing the scroll above his head like a maniac. He unraveled it as you all gathered round. "The Green Horn Dragon!" And now you could identify why he was happy. You couldn't blame the little guy though so you all looked at one another and smiled.

"Well let's go get it!" You spoke happily. Dojo grew in size and you hopped on his back. He took off into the skies in search of the Wu.

You all played games along the way and took it in turns to pick on Omi, the game was to insult him without him knowing you were insulting him. Raimundo lost first, his annoyance at the monk's ego got the better of him. Clay won, his insults were so bizarre that you were sure he wasn't actually insulting Omi at all but you didn't want to call him a cheat because it would have given the game away if you decided to trick the young cheese ball in future.

"We have reached our destination! China Town, London!" You hopped off in a hurry.

"Home!" You chorused merrily.

"Yo, you live in Chinatown?" Rai cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, no you idiot..." You mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "I grew up not to far from here. Brentford to be exact. Hey Dojo when we get the Wu can I show you guys my home?!" You had met everyone's families but none of them had met yours, it was a sad that your friends hadn't had the pleasure.

"Hey sure kiddo! We haven't met your folks yet!" Dojo made you smile.

"Yay!" You hugged the dragon as he shrunk back down to size, he crawled around your neck.

"Come on folks, the Wu is that a way!" The dragon slithered off in the direction of his instincts after he had affectionately nuzzled your cheek.

Needless to say a certain someone showed up as he always did. You wanted to punch him now more than ever, he had taken to wearing a top hat and a monicle... Not even the upper classes dressed that way anymore.

"Good day fine fellows!" Jack chimed.

"I will literally kill you if you talk like that again!" You glowered at the redhead he reported with a snort.

"Well I'm not inviting you to tea!" He pointed his nose in the air snootily.

"Oh my god, you're lame." You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. You walked away from the moron, looking for the Wu that Dojo was 'sure to be around here... 'Somewhere'.

You found the Green Horned Dragon. But so did Jack. You challenged him to a showdown, a game of medieval archery. You had to light an arrow on the flaming beacon and then fire it at a moving target.

To your surprise Jack wasn't entirely awful. His agility had improved somewhat over the years of asskickings. His shot wasn't accurate enough with the arrow. You missed the first two attempts dashing to another beacon to retrieve an arrow and light it, but hit the target on the third, signalling the end of the showdown and your victory.

But Jack wasn't going to take it lightly.

As you all traveled to your home Jack followed like a sad puppy, ducking in and out of the alleyways and behind buildings.

Your house was a three story townhouse, a typical London abode for the middle class. You certainly weren't rich, but your family did well for themselves. Your father was a tall and slim gentleman with a thick moustache, he greeted you all with a warm welcome, and offered you tea. You honestly wanted to slam your head inside a door at that remark, he was confirming the stereotype.

"Coffee for me Dad!" You droned, the others agreed to herbal tea.

"So what brings you back from training?" You father addressed you.

"We were in the area looking for an artifact. Hey where's mother?" You looked around for her.

"Uh, sweetie, I need to talk to you... Alone." He cast a grim look at you, the others got the message.

"We will wait outside Mr.(L/N)" Omi spoke.

"Thank you." Your father nodded his head at the monks who all gave you concerned glances as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What's the matter Dad? Where's mother?" You repeated, your voice only mirrored your concern.

"You're mother and I are getting a divorce. She says I'm away too much on business and that she can't stand being alone in the house." He hung his head in shame. Your world felt like it had just smashed into a million tiny pieces.

"But  that's your job! You do that for her and... Well, us!" Your fists began to shake, tears began to brew behind your eyes but you refused to let them spill.

"Please, don't be mad with your mother." You rather assured. "I'll be alright and so will she. She's living with your Grandma for now, we've made arrangements to sell the house."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" You shrieked, not caring if the monks had heard.

"I didn't want to interfere with your training." You didn't know how to respond to that comment. He was being selfish by attempting to be selfless. You wanted to help him, but more importantly he shouldn't have withheld that information from you. The other Monks would have understood if you took time out to visit your family. Clay went home twice a year to help out on his ranch and Kimiko was forever making phone calls home, Rai went back to the village where he grew up to see his family and Omi had his dedication to the temple, he sadly had no parents, but he didn't miss what he didn't know. 

You stormed out of the kitchen and into the small garden that was now over growing with weeds that had taken over in your parents absence, leaving your father alone in the kitchen.

You kicked an old punctured football that had been there for lord knows how many years, it soared over the fence and disappeared forever. In your anger you whirled around to take in the sight if your childhood home. This was the last time you would ever see it  the tree that you used to climb, the swing that hung off the branch. The rose bush that your mother often tended to, now the roses had wilted and turned to withered remnants of your memory.

Jack was lurking behind a gate, you only saw him when a tiny flash of red hair hovered above the wooden frame.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" You spat.

"I wasn't snooping..." He replied, opening the gate and appearing, looking sorrowfully at you.

"How much did you hear?" You began grinding your teeth, you weren't in any mood for this.

"...I heard everything, you people should close your windows you know." You growled at him and then finally, the tears broke. You sat on the swing looking limp and lifeless.

"Y/N... If it's any consolation, my parents have never been around. My Mom's parental skills went as far as throwing money at me and my Dad bought me useless junk in an attempt to keep me interested in his exploits for his business. They hate each other but they stay together for the sake of money. I'm second best to paper, so at least your parents love you."

You wiped your eyes and looked up at him. "Why are you telling me this?" You spoke softly through muffled sobs.

"Because no one should suffer because of their parents poor choices. For better or for worse, right?" He frowned and sat next to you on the swing. It creaked under the weight of two bodies perched on it. You flinched a little at first, but after a moment you didn't see him as a threat, you saw him as a vulnerable teenager who had experienced similar situations to your current one. Jack had never had a problem invading peoples personal space, in his instance you let it slide gladly.

"There will probably be ugly fights and angry phone calls, but you have to put a face on and block it out. Just don't let it break you." You guessed Jack was talking as much to himself as he was to you, but you were enjoying the comfort, even if it was from Jack. You knew somehow that the others wouldn't understand what you were going through.

"What am I supposed to do? I've seen how this goes, your parents start making you pick a side and then which one do you visit? Where do the arguments stop? My parents have loved each other my whole life, why stop now?!" Your voice was escalating. An arm awkwardly snaked around your back, a hand found your shoulder and your body leaned into Jack's warmth.

"It will be fine. You've got friends who can help pick up the pieces, I never had that..." You shamefully looked at your feet, Jack was right. All the horrid things you had called him over the years, you had never known why he had turned out to be such a bitter and spiteful boy, you guessed his parents lack of attention and affection was a large contributing factor, but he had a soft side...

You pulled yourself away quickly as you snapped back to your senses, the branch that held the swing groaned in protest and suddenly the ropes snapped, sending you and Jack crashing to the floor. A moment of silence passed with you both sitting awkwardly on a wooden plank on the floor. You both let out a laugh until your sides began to hurt. For that moment, you forgot what was happening and who you were sitting next to. It felt like a normal teenage encounter with a friend, but your life was far from normal and now it was crumbling slowly. 

The laughter eventually stopped and turned into another awkward moment. Jack reached a hand to rub his neck out of anxiety, a smile still present on his face as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at you. You turned your face away embarrassed, hiding your face in your sleeve that was covered in tears.

"I uh... I should get going." You announced. "The others don't really know what's going on. Jack..." He looked at you as he stood up. "Thank you." He helped you up.

"No problem. But this stays between us!" He scowled at you. "I'm still evil."

"Are you sure about that?" You smirked. "No, you're right. Don't worry I won't tell a soul. Well go back to being enemies instead of normal teenagers." You held your hand out as if to signal that you wanted to shake his. He grinned wickedly and tugged his goggles down over his eyes.

"Smell you later..." He activated his helipack and flew off.

That day, Jack had been the one to help you more than anyone else, he understood you and set aside his alliance to comfort you.


	16. Back in Underland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like the last chapter, a little melodramatic, but this ones quite limey. ;)  
> Enjoy folks, kudos and comment! 
> 
> Let me know if you want a lemon to this. I'll add it at the end or write in in a separate story, obviously this one has a lower forum rating.

You grabbed Jack's coat collar and pulled him towards you in a moment of mad impulse. Instead of resist, he went with the motion too, his hand reached up quickly to support him against the back of the sofa while the other craned around the back of your head. His mouth found yours, your heart was pounding in your chest as his lips moved against yours. Your hands laced around his neck as you pulled him in closer. The tenderness of the kiss soon departed and made way for something more demanding and hungry. His tongue entered your mouth and battled with yours for dominance, you let him win, your skin felt electrified to the touch but as both of you were beginning to tangle yourselves together you hadn't given him any electric shocks. 

You pulled away for a second to inhale air, Jack's eyes searched yours,  flash of hurt and rejection appeared in his expression. Your moved your hand from his neck to his face, caressing his cheek. You moved in once more to close the gap, his lips brushed against yours again softly, but a knot in your stomach began to surface making that hunger take hold, a hunger for more. You shifted your body along the couch. Jack moved with you until your back hit the cushions, Jack slowly crawled on top of you his knees placed either side of your hips, an arm thrown above your head to support him on the arm of the chair.

Your hands roamed his chest, pulling at his coat and the straps that crossed along his torso. One of your hands craftily clicked the skull pin that held the pack tight to his back. The redhead's face moved away from yours to look at his chest and the straps that were hanging loosely. He gave you a wicked smile and shifted up, taking off the pack and placing it lightly on the floor, then when he moved his body there was no gap between your bodies. He stroked your face softly, placing soft kisses along your jaw and then dangerously slow along your neck, then finding his way to your exposed collar bone; you let out a soft moan as his tongue flicked your soft flesh. His mouth danced back up to your lips, his body was shifting on top of yours, sending a new kind of electricity through your body... and not the kind you were used to, eventually you lost control of your senses as his kisses became more ferocious with desire, neither of you could breath but nor did you want to. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons on his coat. You wanted to see more of his beautifully pale flesh. His coat fell to the floor as he practically ripped it off and shoved it to the side in haste to be closer to you, he resumed his position on top of you, which you welcomed with a moan as his lower body paced against yours, you recoiled back with pleasure, arching against him, he panted heavily his head lolling against your slender neck. With a soft groan he resumed softly easing his body against yours to entice your arousal.  

"Jack..." You whispered softly. "I..." You searched his face desperately as he draw back from your neck. You had to tell him... "I've had feelings for you for quite a while..." Each word and each syllable became harder to speak, but you managed to swallow the lump forming in your throat an carry on, even though you were messing it up badly. "I've been so scared that you wouldn't feel the same, I kind of just accepted that this wouldn't ever happen." His expression flicked through happy, relieved to saddened.

"And you still think it won't work before we even give it a shot?" He pulled away, you soon felt the loss of heat and shivered. "If you were half as smart as I thought you were, you'd have figured out by now that I've been obsessed with you since I met you. You're worried that because I'm evil and you're good that I can't love you?"

You opened your mouth to speak, but he had hit the metaphorical nail on the head, that was exactly your issue with this relationship, you were definitely afraid that he couldn't love you, because evil people can't love, right? Despite your immediate situation of madness, you felt a large insecure hole forming in your chest. 

"Ugh, you're unbelievable! I thought you Xiaolin monks hoped there was good in everyone, that even the smallest amount of feeling other than hate was worth saving?" He rose to his feet and walked over to his workbench.

"You still think I'm on their side!" Your voice didn't sound like your own, it sounded harsh and disturbed.

"Well, you are?" A thick eyebrow raised in confusion, "aren't you?"

You snatched Jack's backpack from the floor, before he had turned around you had dashed to the door.

"Wait! Y/N I didn't mean it like that, come back!" The redhead called after you desperately but you were gone, through the house, you found the front door. It was locked. You heard Jack calling after you up the stairs. His house was empty as usual, he was home alone. You found a window open in the living room and that was all you needed to escape, you gracefully flipped and rolled through the air, sinking through the gap by grabbing onto the window ledge like something out of a Tomb Raider game.

You let go, you were free. You could still hear Jack's pleas of forgiveness and desperation as you punched the button on the clip of the helipack.

How Jack managed to navigate this so effortlessly was beyond you, it was horrible! It felt nothing like flying, it felt like being involuntarily pulled by a giant fan, which... It was. You tugged from side to side as your body weight hung against it limply before you focused and stiffened your posture. Swaying your body only slightly.

"Hey! I might need that!" He shouted as he climbed out of the window, he knocked the support and it came cashing down against his leg. He screamed his usual shrill lung buster

"Build another one!" You screamed back at him, looking back at his pathetic attempt to chase you with a sprained ankle. You almost went back...


	17. The Tables Have Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment! <3  
> Thank you for reading. Phew that last chapter was a little longer than most! Let's have a short one.   
> I keep finding stupid corrections from my iPad that don't make sense!

Darkness had cascaded on the land in haste, giving way to nightfall. You had been travelling relentlessly through the strong winds and scorching sun of mid afternoon, but alas you could see it in the distance, a few small iridescent lights still glittered as the flames of candles illuminated it's walls... The Xiaolin abode.

You landed a little under a mile away, trying to keep a low profile. You knew from experience that the rotor blades of Jack's helipack gave off one hell of a noise, especially when the mechanic wasn't under the guise of the Shen Gong Wu.

It was almost lights out, 10pm. You knew Raimundo and Clay would be the first ones asleep, Kimiko would stay up on Goo zombies until she could rest or the handheld console would fall on her face as sleep finally took her, and Omi and his miniature self Ping Pong would meditate for at least half an hour. You waited until 11pm just to make sure. The time went slowly as you pondered on the events of Jack and his basement... You shivered, what happened felt... so _right_. 

You also knew that Master Fung would be asleep in his own quarters. These last few years he had gradually stepped away from his duties as the monks and yourself had risen through the ranks, now able to safeguard the temple without guidance.

You aimed to stay low under the outer walls that were deepest in shadow, the vault was on the east side and it was guarded by Dojo on this particular night. Dojo had once confessed to you that he would sneak off for a midnight snack to quench his hunger, knowing that evil wouldn't be 'stupid' enough to attack...

As if right on queue, you heard the lizard talking to himself as he often did.

"Time to put a little fire in the belly!" He announced to himself, you pictured him plucking at his gut. You counted to 60 and scaled the wall easily enough. You calmed your nerves, pushing them right back into the dark recesses of your mind. This required full resolve. You tapped in the combination on the hanging bells and pushed in the right block on the wall. A new trick that kept the enemy guessing...

They hadn't altered the combination yet, they obviously thought you would redeem yourself and return. Unbelievable. This only strengthened your inner desire to prove everyone wrong. You could feel a dark fire claw at you... It felt exhilarating!

The stairway spiraled down revealing it's wonderful artifacts within it's many hidden drawers. You took as many as you could, you knew Dojo would keep himself away for too long. You used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink everything and conceal it within your pocket.

You wanted no retaliation from the act, so you painted Wuya's symbol on the wall... With blood. The monks wouldn't expect that from you or Jack.

You sprinted back up the steps in a swift movement, ringing the bells in the reverse combination to lock the vault, you stuck close to the walls and listened for any clear sign of exit. The Dragon wasn't back yet, it as a clean escape! You traversed the wall once more and made a clean getaway. 


	18. A Lesson in Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment! <3

He was asleep when you got back, pulling the Wu from your pocket you willed them to regular size with the changing chopsticks once again. They all crashed to the floor waking Jack in a startle.

"What the fu- whatever it is  I didn't do it!" He shrieked in a sleepy haze, it took him a moment to register the situation as he stared vacantly at the Wu piled high on the floor and then returned his eyesight to you, before charging at you.

You stiffened waiting for him to either snap up the Wu or pry the pack from you, but instead he pulled you in to a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you'd come back!" He gasped into your ear. "But I didn't expect you to bring all the Shen Gong Wu here with you! I thought you had gone to London or something..." You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest.

"I told you, I'm not one of them anymore." You asserted.

"They will come looking for this. As much as I think you're kickass awesome, I really don't think you can defend against five pissed off monks and a dragon."

"That's because we didn't steal them... Wuya did, she's stupid enough to leave her signature painted in blood on the Xiaolin vault..." You pulled back and gave him a wink, you could see his eyes twinkle comically with pride.

"Damn Y/N, that's... really freakin' dark. And so cool!" He exclaimed.

"I thought you might approve. I say we stash these somewhere safe, and not on your wall..." You gave him a knowing smirk.

"I think you know me too well." The redhead smiled.

"Which means the others know you too well also. We need to hide these and play stupid for a while." You wanted to make a cocky retort but you figured he had a pretty big inferiority complex right now as you had done what he rarely ever managed, and even then he was never one to be discreet about his criminality, he would often boast about it. "It's pointed at Wuya for now but it might only give us a small amount of time."

"My parents have a storage unit in town. I guess we don't need to use any of them for a while. Even if they do find out you stole the Wu, they can't dig anything up. We're protected, everyone's happy... Except them!" He snorted and then laughed. You grinned at his antics.

You noticed In that moment, he wore no eyeliner only grey patches under his eyes from worrying, his skin was a little less pale but still pasty and his hair was scruffy. He looked devilishly beautiful. You pressed a gentle kiss to his lips which he happily returned. 


	19. New Invention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're drawing near to the end folks! I hope you have enjoyed the story. Leave a kudos at least? <3  
> I loved writing this chapter.

"I think I look stupid!" You whined. "Are you sure your mother won't mind?" You said through staggered breaths. She was ridiculously skinny, and this was all that would fit you, a blue laced dress with a very low cut neck. Your hair was fashioned into a a fancy braid that complimented such a formal looking garment.

"She's never here, I don't even think she would notice it was gone for a day if she was. Relax!" Jack shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. You opened it and he scrunched up his nose. "Okay it's weird seeing you in my Mom's dress... How about we stop off in town and pick up something?" He said, blushing at a vast amount of your chest being exposed.

Jack pulled up his sports car, and you hopped in, he clicked a button to set the alarm on the house and presumably lock it too... You were still getting used to all his contraptions and gadgets. He sped off at what you were certain was an illegal pace, but he had installed an electronic scrambler to damage any photo taken by a speed camera. You had to admit, the more you got to know a different side to him, his working knowledge and expertise of mechanics and science amazed you.

The stores you passed were all full of designer brands nothing that you wanted to be seen dead in. Beautiful model mannequins that you despised littered the windows, telling the women of the world how they are supposed to look. You snorted in derision and wondered off down the mall with Jack. He dragged you into a few tool shops and tried to show you different types of wrenches and tools. You tried to memorise them for him, but thirty seconds later you would forget.

Occasionally people would stare at you both, you would hear whispers. Jack never seemed to pay attention, but you could t help but notice this new attention.

"What an odd couple." People would whisper. Followed by, "What's a girl like that doing with a goth?!" You heard a few preps say. Girls with false black hair and odd clothes with strange bands plastered across their t-shirts would stare admiringly at Jack, which made you jealous and protective of him, they would then turn their attention to you and give you disgusted looks! With a headache starting to form and a new dislike of people you both finally found a little independent clothes shop that was nicely in the middle for you.

You walked inside and for the first time that day you were greeted by a young man who had no judgement and only a positive attitude, he greeted you both with a smile and told you that he would help you in any way. Instantly your eyes were drawn to an outfit at the back of the shop.

"Excuse me." You interrupted his book keeping to inquire after it. "The mannequin at the back... Well the outfit, could I try it on?" He cast you a surprised glance.

"You know, everyone who has come in here has turned their nose up at that design!" He closed his log book and swiftly stepped out from behind the counter and practically danced over to the mannequin in excitement to finally put the outfit on a real person. "I refuse to take it down though, I think it's beautiful." He said calmly. It was unlike anything else in the store, most things were of a modern french design, nothing too fancy but certainly not overly conservative or boring.

"So you designed all these clothes yourself? They are beautiful." He smiled, you could feel Jack silently twitching next to you. You gave the redheads hand a squeeze. "I think you're more his type than I am." You whispered to him upon noticing the shopkeepers rainbow badge and quirky suspenders, Jack smiled sheepishly at you.

"Thank you!" The man smiled. "The names Dmitri." He proceeded to rummage through his collection, picking out your size for I you before handing you the garments that were identical to the mannequin, you were most certainly impressed with his eye I for detail. "The changing room is just behind.... Here." He opened a red velvet curtain and you stepped inside.

The clothes fit snugly against every curve of your body and slimmed you down even more. The lighting of the changing room was fantastic, it wasn't harsh or unflattering like the designer shops, this boutique had a charm. The black coat tapered in at your waist and flowed out in a Lolita style at the bottom, you decided you would replace the belt with your black Kung Fu sash, tied in a bow at the back; the notched lapel collar was a deep red velvet. Your cotton pants were loose fitting, perfect for high kicks and running. Underneath the coat you wore a deep blood red top with black lace that adorned the trim, see translucent black sleeves ran down to your elbows, folding up into red cuff line. You looked amazing, even you had to admit it to yourself.

"Hey Y/N, we gotta go! Priceless artifact alert..." Sure enough you heard the beep from Jack's watch.

"Just a second!" You opened the curtain. His expression dropped and instantly he forgot about the beeping watch, he probably forgot his own name. You grinned wickedly. "What do you think?" You quizzed.

"...Totally gorgeous!" His eyes roamed over your entirety, taking in every detail. "Wait, you're missing something..." He reached into his pocket and drew out a gold circle necklace with a red swirl in the middle. He signaled for you to turn around and clipped it around your neck softly, placing your braid over your shoulder.

"Jack it's beautiful." You delicately twirled it with your fingers as Jack paid the shop keeper, the young man smiled at you both.

"You certainly look more of a match than when you walked in. But still both very beautiful nonetheless." Dmitri smiled at you and Jack. "I can see you're in a hurry so you don't need to get changed." He placed Jack's mothers clothing in a bag and you remained in your new attire.

"We'll definitely be back..." Jack said, more to you than the Store owner, you sensed something sinister in the way he delivered that comment... Yo guessed you were getting your whole wardrobe from here in future.

Walking back through the wall you could hear the group of girls who had stared lustfully at Jack now give you the coldest expression they could muster. You stuck your middle finger up at them and smiled. Jack noticed and laughed. 

"I never thought of you as the jealous type, I always thought that way my job." He jested, partly truthful. 

"Yeah well I don't take kindly to dogs drooling over something they can't have." You said that a little louder than Jack would have cared for you to have voiced, the girls soon moved closer to you. Oh what a mistake! 

"What did you say to me, bitch?" The leader of the group had blue extension clips in her hair, black lipstick and a 90s style neck tattoo choker and heavily covered in fishnets... Tops, Tights, even gloves. 

"I think you heard me, love. Piss off before I throw you back in the ocean, Nemo." You felt fierce, there was nothing this girl was going to do, it was almost like playing with your food. You felt a rush of excitement as she growled. You guessed these girls like to bully their way through the mall. Her lackey behind her with bleached hair and pink clipped extensions piped up. 

"Oh you really shouldn't mess with us." You laughed harshly. Jack snorted at their pathetic excuse for a comeback and largely because he knew what you were capable of. 

"Or what?" You said, stepping dangerously close to the blonde's face, your voice laced with venom, she took a step back. 

"Or we'll fuck up your face!" The ring leader spat. 

"Aren't you a literary wonder... Well maybe with a fucked up face I might fit in with your aesthetically pleasing gang." You guessed the front woman of this pathetic excuse for a 90s pop band wannabe had understood that comment, she shoved you. Rotating a full 360 degrees your foot build up the perfect momentum to slam against the side of her head, sending her painfully reeling sideways and down to the floor. 

"Psycho!" The blonde screamed. 

"Really? She instigated it..." You said calmly in a bored monotone. 

"True, she was violating me with her eyes," Jack chimed in feigning a disgusted shiver. "Then she decided to approach us and shove my girlfriend. So if I were you, I'd run before Y/N makes an even bigger mess of you..." He laughed as they all scarpered, throwing an arm around your neck. "You're enjoying being bad, aren't you?" adrenaline still running through your veins you gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"Honestly, I feel like doing a whole lot worse..." You flashed him another dark grin.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" He grabbed your hand and both of you ran through the mall to the exit laughing, leaving a trail of confused and slightly disturbed shoppers in your wake.


	20. Darkness Emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end! Kudos and comment as ever! <3  
> I think I'll add a cheeky chapter for good measure and depending on demand... a lemon. :B

Jack hurried to the car park to collect his car while you made your way down the multi-storey car park to the road below. Your new attire was wonderfully comfortable at coping with your speed and flexibility. Jack barely slowed as you hopped over the passengers side door into the seat. He sped off at a dangerously liberating pace, blasting Metallica from the speakers. You flicked up the Intel on the built in computer on the dash.

"Looks like we got ourselves another animal type!" You squealed happily.

"Really? Freaking awesome! Nothing beats the Monkey staff though." The redheads goggles were down over his eyes and he was furiously concentrating on the road.

"For you maybe, this ones changes you into a wolf!" You were ecstatic with excitement. "This ones mine." You said seriously.

"Anything for you doll face." Jack smirked.

"Call me that again, I'll beak you in half." You grinned at him, you knew he could see you out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not even going to challenge that..."

The trip was short, the Wu was still in the country and not too far either, it was a few hours away. Jack drove up onto a Native reserve, the Monks weren't there yet, you thanked your luck and hurried out of the car, the two of you split up to cover more ground. Blinded with excitement you looked everywhere in haste. It was only when you retraced your steps that you found it, and a certain Dragon came storming into sight. You dived for the Wu, as did Omi, straight off Dojo's back, the monk did a somersault and his hand landed on the artifact at the same time yours did.

"Y/n?!" He gasped upon realising who the enemy was. "Why are you dressed like that..." He looked over in the distance and saw Jack. "Oh. Now I understand." He said with regret in his eyes.= which returned to stare at the gold pendant hanging from your neck.

You had stayed out of sight for weeks, you were sure that not even Chase Young knew who's side you were on. Everyone as far as you knew thought that you were done, that you had packed up and gone home to England, unless Hannibal had run his mouth again. "You are with Jack after all..." The Chinese monk hung his head and spoke in a soft unhappy tone. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Orb against your..." He contemplated for a moment before remembering the only Wu he knew for definite that you had in your possession, the Silver Manta Ray.

"Yes Omi, I'm with Jack and I'm on the Heylin side. I'm sorry things turned out this way, but maybe things are as they should be." You tried to speak in a way that he would understand, you weren't one for fighting talk, despite your earlier rampage on the neon fishnet girls at the mall.

"Perhaps they are." The ground rumbled and the tournament began. "First one to capture the wolf wins."

For the first time, the group remained silent. There were no cheers to kick butt or to make evil pay. There were no lame catchphrases or bitter exchange of words. Only silence and questions begging to be answered.


	21. Darkness Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Kudos, comment or both!   
> (Although I might add a cheeky chapter one day... no promises I'm a busy lady. Half of these chapters I wrote in my lunch hour at work and at my desk when I had a few minutes to spare...)

It didn't take long for you to catch the wolf which reverted back to its Shen Gong Wu form, you were sure that Omi was distracted by your betrayal, but his unwillingness to fight had only cost him. As the showdown ended the young monk looked up at you from his still small stature despite his years.

"Was it you who stole from the temple? You know the combination to the vault." You were expecting this question sooner or later.

"No." You lied. "I sold the combination to Wuya." Your face didn't portray any sense of emotion to indicate that you were lying.

"How could you?" Kimiko growled at you, rolling up her sleeve.

"Easy." You snorted, Jack was quickly at your side.

"Beat it, we won." The redhead snapped. Clay looked at the both of you, from one to the other, Raimundo too noticed the closeness of the proximity between Jack and yourself. "What are you two staring at?" Jack ruthlessly addressed, you could sense a change in atmosphere...

Clay sighed. Raimundo pointed at you. "You sold us out for this asshole?! There's more than just a team up going isn't there?!" The Brazilian demanded.

"Leave it partner." Clay placed a hand on Raimundo's shoulder, but he was shrugged off angrily. "Come on. She's not worth it." That comment stung like a thousand pins in the chest.

"No! No you're right. She's not worth it!" Rai spat at you. "You two deserve each other." He glared at Jack as if he wanted to reach out and snap his neck.

"You didn't deserve her! And look where that got you!" Jack challenged. You pinched the bridge of your nose, this was getting ugly and pathetic, you hadn't anticipated that this would happen at all. "You all shunned her when she needed you the most! You're more angry with her because she chose me over any of you, not because she's now on the Heylin side. You're just as selfish as I am, and probably more so for being angry with her, you want to get angry with anyone then get angry with me!" Jack certainly shocked you, for his new found braveness and just how far he was willing to go to defend you.

"You weren't the one who broke any rules! She knew what she was doing was wrong and she did it anyway..." Rai retorted.

"What rules did I break exactly!?" You were beginning to reach boiling point, they were talking about you as if you weren't there. "I showed someone some moves that he could have been shown anywhere? They aren't secret, they aren't sacred or exclusive to us. I confided in someone who understood me? You all ignored me when my parents got divorced because you didn't deem it to be important. When I came to the temple you constantly put me down for being a westernised female!" You directed that one towards Omi, he gave you a harder time than Kimiko in the beginning. "Is there a rule to say that you can't love someone on the opposing side!?" Jack pulled you back as you moved closer and closer, your skin began to glow blue. Luckily he had learned to keep on his rubber lined gloves around you to stop from status shocks.

"But it's Jack. Freaking. Spicer!" Rai screamed back at you. Suddenly the hand clasped around your arm whipped back from the force of your forward pull, your fist soared relentlessly through the air and landed against Raimundo's face.

"Anyone else?" You screamed. Kimiko blasted a fireball angrily at you, you ducked and swerved around them and cut through the space between you both, you palm struck her chest and sent her reeling backwards. "Next!" You shouted cockily.

Clay dismissed you entirely and went for Jack. The redhead threw his hands up in a block against Clays firsts, but it wasn't as effective as he would have hoped, but it stopped him from being clobbered. You combined the Orb of Tornami as a conductor and the Eye of Dashi through the water current, the Texan stomped and the floor lifted to form a shield around him. You growled in frustration and shifted to current to aim for Raimundo who had just forced himself to his feet. He formed a shield of air that sent the electrical water soaring.

Ping Pong formed a wooden blockade around him and Dojo.

You dropped the orb and fished in your pocket at the new Wu you had won. Your anger was raging, the beast was taking over. Your skin was white hot to the touch, your eyes were glowing. "You have no idea do you? What it's like when your world collapses... When your parents split, your family become poor and broken and lose everything, when your grandma pass away and leaves you with an empty hole in your heart!" The year after your parents had split, your Grandma had passed. It sent you over the edge, you had almost quit the temple to look after your family, but the monks insisted your duty was the healing process... They had never been more wrong. 

"Shit! You're literally hot!" Jack tried to calm you down with humour. "Usually I wouldn't have a problem with toasting these assholes, but you're starting to worry me." His voice was a small glimmer in the background. Your hands forced the electricity in different directions, you sent a flash of lightning at Clay who emerged from his rock cuckoon, then to Kimiko who was readying a fireball, you blasted the wooden shield that Ping Pong had created.

Suddenly it wasn't you anymore. You were not capable of this level of malice and control over your element. The Wolf Sphere Shen Gong Wu was reacting violently in your pocket. You felt angry and vicious. You wanted to hurt the monks.

"Y/N stop!" Ping Pong shouted.

"This isn't you!" Kimiko shouted through labored breathing. "We didn't know what to say to you! We thought you wanted time alone, but we didn't want you to fall behind!" Suddenly your skin tingled, fur began to surface, but none of what was happening was registering in your mind. It was like you had a back row seat watching for a screen, screaming for it to stop. You might have belonged with Jack on the Heylin alliance, but this was brutality. Pain pulsated through your jaw as large fangs burst through, your nails became claws.

Enough humanity crept through as how howled in pain. "Make it stop!"

You didn't see Dojo scramble up your leg and into your pocket to retrieve the Wu. He took it away from you until you calmed down. You fell to the forward and Jack dashed to catch you before you hit the ground.

"Y/N! Can you hear me?" His voice was panicked. The monks stood watching, unsure of what to do. He held you close as your consciousness slipped back to the front of your mind. The wolf was gone. You looked at him weakly and then to the monks and their dragon.

"Thank you Dojo." The dragon scowled at you and threw the Wu back on the ground.

"This doesn't change a thing. You're proving to be one nasty beast." The Dragon hissed at you and grew to a monumental size.

"You monks aren't as innocent as you think you are! Especially you Rai! I remember when you sold us out for a games room you dick!" You spat back. Dojo flew off leaving you and Jack alone, just how you preferred it.

"I can't believe them!" He kicked a rock, one which was rooted to the floor and clasp on his foot, hopping around. "Ow, shit!" He shrieked. "God I hate them!" He added angrily, now limping to retrieve the Wu that Dojo had thrown at you.

You frowned. Did you hate them? You weren't sure if you hated them just yet, but it was starting to creep up on you. But you knew one thing indefinitely. "Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." You said seriously, staring off in a trance out across the landscape. Long moments passed by as arms encircled around your shoulders.

"I love you too." He said quietly, his head resting atop of yours. The sun was fading leaving a trail of orange and pink dusting against the pale blue sky, like colours on a canvas. It was beautiful. You wanted to rule it all. You wanted to rule it at Jack's side, no matter what the cost, no matter what the sacrifice, you had already lost almost everything. 


End file.
